Sunshine
by kurenohikari
Summary: After the Winter Cup and the reconsilation of the Generation of Miracles, things started to look up for Kuroko. Not only did he get his old friends back, he had gained new ones. However, for some reason he found himself spending more and more time with Kise rather than with his lights. That got everyone intrigued, but no one was more confused by that than Seirin.
1. 1

Kise has spent almost three years after Kurokocchi, trying to gain the attention and approval of his role model. He did his best in class and trained hard in basketball, all so he could gain that small but satisfied smile of his. The same smile that made all the hard worth worth it and made the model's heart beat like crazy.

Kise was destroyed when Kuroko simply disappeared after Nationals on their last year of middle school and refused to go to the same school as him. Not to mention how sad he felt when the teal head didn't knowledge their close relationship in front of his new team, after they finally met again for that first practice match.

But now the blond udnerstood why. It wasn't that Kuroko didn't consider him as a friend, but the person he had became was not the player he had tutored into basketball. None of them were... but now they were back and all thanks to their little shadow.

Now that Kise was back on Kuroko's good graces he was on the clouds in happiness. The teal head no longer refused his invitations to go shopping or to train together from time to time. They even went out for dinner and a movie a couple of times now. Not to mention that they would have weekly sleepover and study sessions. They might not be geniuses like Momoi-san, Akashi-san and Midormia-san, but they had slight above average qualifications.

Not only that, Kuroko even assisted to many of Kise's photo shootings. Not as an expectator but as a model. By now the four magazines Kise works for and the blond's agent have a reserve model for whenever another model fails to the photo shoot, even when Kise isn't even part of the shooting. With the new gained popularity is making it even more difficult for Kuroko to slip around people, which is kind of bothersome for him but doesn't mind it that much cause he is always rewarded with Kise's ebaming face and hapy attitude.

This change of attitude did not only confuse Seirin but Kaijo as well, but speacially Kagami- who was a bit bumped by not having his shadow's constant company like usual. Luckily, Aomine has been appearing more and more in Seirin to play 1-1, which has been helpful to keep his mind away from the issue.

However, today was not one of those days.

Today was Saturday and he was playing basketball with the Genaration of Miracles, minus Kuroko and Kise-who were assisting one of the model's many photo shooting-, Momoi, Takao and Himuro. But Kagami for once seemed more focused on complaining about his shadow and Kise, rather than paying basketball.

"Can you believe it?! Kuroko simply decided not to play in yesterday's practice match simply because that damn pretty boy asked him not to!" Almost growled Kagami, oblivious to the various degrees of amusement he was receiving from the GoM "Not to mention that every time that dyed blond scored he would ignore everyone and simply turn around to smile at Kuroko. I would understand if he had smirked or gloated about winning against us, but he smiled! Who does that?! He looked... he looked..."

"Like a puppy pumpped with sugar, swaying his tail at his master as he waits for a praise?" Cut him off Aomine with an amused smirk.

"Oh, shut it Ahomine!" Snapped Kagami "It's clear that Kuroko prefers that model over you!"

Those last words were spat out of spite and expecting to see a hurt ganguro in return. The response was a shock for every non Teiko survivor present.

"He does" replied every GoM member, plus Momoi.

"What?!" Exclaimed Kagami, shell shocked.

"But you are Kuroko's first light and his dear best friend!" Exclaimed Takao, now as lost as Kagami.

"I am, but Kise is Tetsu's dear student. My shadow prefers that puppy over everyone" replied the blue head. Kagami was twitching in anger at having that ganguro refering to Kuroko as his shadow, but kept quiet because he wanted answers badly "Why do you think we all have it against Kise? He is Tetsu's favorite which never settled good with any of us. Not to mention that blond pervet is after Tetsu's ass for years now"

"What?!" Now it was shouted by the three of them: Kagami, Takao and Himuro.

"No need to be so crude, Aomine" Midorima scolded, as he corrected his glasses position "Kise has always held Kuroko in a pedestal. Kuroko could do now wrong to Kise, he was like an angel for him. It might have a lot to do with Kuroko being a very good teacher, patient and kind but strict when needed. Did you guys never really notice it before?" The green ehad questions the other three players "Kuroko unlike everyone, who isn't blinded by Kise's model face and smile, has never snapped or hit him. Which practically everyone does!"

"That's not true! I've seen Kuroko elvow and dismiss Kise without batting an eye!" Kagami smirked triumphant, thinking that he had proved the GoM wrong.

Only to have his brother prove _him_ wrong.

"Not exactly" Himuro mussed out loud "Kuroko elvows practically everyone who missbehaves or gets into his nerves, he has done it to you and Aomine various times by now. And his dry humor and blunt words might seem hurtful when Kise is involved because... well, Kise is a drama queen who fake cries _a lot_ " everyone chuckled at the truth in those words "But... he is gentler, no, Kuroko is more attentive towards Kise. Kuroko is always there when Kise needs a advice or words of encouragement, no matter what he never let's Kise on his own" everyone recalled how easily Kuroko dismissed his loath of being the center of attention and screamed in middle of a match 'I believe in you, Kise-kun!' "He sometimes calls Kise out on his behavior, but that's more like a scolding someone does for those he holds dear. Like a mother does with his child, or an older sibling towards their annoying younger sibling, or even a teacher with their student. However, I don't see him do that with anyone else. Not you Kagami, or even other members of the GoM. But..."

"But with Ryouta it seems like Tetsuya always knows" Akashi finished the sentence. Everyone shut up as the Emperor decided to finally speak "That's because Tetsuya is always looking at Ryouta, just like Ryouta does, but as his precense isn't normally sensed it's not as obvious" realization dawned into the rest, even the other members of the GoM "I believe Ryouta realized he was in love with Tetsuya at the end of our second year of middle school, right after realizing that he doesn't need to hide behind his fake model smile when in Tetsuya's company. That Tetsuya did not judge him but liked him for who he really was, puppy behavior and all. In Tetsuya's case... I think that it was at the end of third year of middle school. Even after Ryouta changed, he still held Tetsuya as his principle priority. Still admiring our shadow and holding a lot of respect for his abilities"

"So they are together?!" Takao exclaimed, internally liking the news that not even a single GoM member seemed botheres by two men dating.

 _Maybe Shin-chan won't be bothered by my confession then... he might even say yes._ Thought Takao, trying to supress the upcoming smile.

"No, they are not" Akashi sighed, confusing the heck out of everyone "Tetsuya is not blind, he noticed Ryouta's behavior and knew that the other one had a crush on him... but with the scandal of Ryouta having a girlfriend he believes he was wrong and his love is unrequited..."

"He thinks what?!" The screeching voice of a very annoying blond, at least for the presents, shouted.

Every sinlge of the players turned around rapidly, shocked by Kise's sudden presence. Even Akashi, who rapidly masked it. He might have changed a bit, but an Emperor still could not show weakness in front of others. That won't change over night.

"What are you doing here?!" Exclaimed Momoi, being the first one to snap out of her trance "Didn't you have a photo shooting to attend to?!"

"It's already over. Kurokocchi is the only one left, but he told me to get going that I might catch you up before you left and play some basketball with you guys" Kise answered, almost automatically, his mind clearly somewhere else "What do you mean by 'he was wrong and his love is unrequited'?! Kurokocchi is the only one I've loved in the last three years... the only one I've only loved!" Kise was practically yelling now, not believing that his feelings were returned and might have lost a year of a possible relationship with Kurokocchi because of a damn misunderstanding!

"Um... Kise-chin, I think you need to turn around" Atsuhi stopped munching for a bit to say that, when he noticed the petite teal head that was standing behind the blond model.

With his height he was the only one to notice the shadow getting there early, the other ones couldn't because Kuroko was practically hidden by Kise's tall body. Atsuhi was the first, but not only, one to see the usual poker face of Tetsuya's break and a look of pure shock take over.

Eyes wide open, jaw dropped and cheecks flushed.

It was quite a sight and made many of the presents think that they could easily be gay for the teal head.

"I think it's time for us to leave and let this two talk things over" Akashi ordered, being the first one to take his stuff and leave, the rest of them following close by.

"Kurokocchi... I... I..." stuttered Kise, trying to find the right words but failing majestically.

"Is it true? Have you really only ever loved me?" Kuroko finally asked. Ryouta could only nod his head, not daring to speak up and embarrass himself even more "But what about your girlfriend?"

"I've never had a girlfriend, Kurokocchi!" Exclaimed Kise, rushing towards his loved one and grabbing him by the shoulders "It was only a damn scandal! Believe me! Why else would I be so obsessed with beating Aominecchi and Kagamicchi?! I want to to be better than them so you can finally consider me an equal, as your light and man, not your little student!" He confessed, hoping it will help him make Kuroko believe him "I already beat Aominecchi and Kagamicchi's teams during a practice match, and also Kagamicchi on a 1-1. I only have left winning against Aominecchi on a 1-1 and I can finally..."

"Kise-kun! Even if you win against Aomine-kun you won't be my light" Kuroko interrupted him.

"Why?" The heartbroken Kise had to ask.

"Because you are my sunshine" now it was Tetsuya's time to confess "While with both Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun I feel like I am being consumed by the light, having everything of me taken and unified with them, with you I... I feel like _I_ am the one receiving. Your light isn't as strong as theirs, but that's why I like you more. You don't overwhelm me, even though your way of showing affection can be suffocating at times. Kise... no, Ryouta-kun" the use of his name had the blond model breathless and almost bursting in happiness "Do you know what it feels to always have someone there to pick you up and make you feel special when you are down? Someone who never loses faith in you and always believes that you will be able to pull through? Someone with who you feel comofrtable? Someone who is always showing you love in their own special way? Do you know how amazing that makes someone feel?"

Kise listened to every words his loved one spoke, remembering how the shadow has always had their back and believed he was worth it, even since the beginning. How Kurokocchi has always made him more comfortable than he had ever felt. How loved he felt whenever Kurokocchi took care of him or scolded him, showing his care for him. How special Kurokocchi made him feel...

"Yeah... I believe I know the feeling" Kise replied, with a big but tender smile.

He then proceeded to lean down slowly, giving the shorter one time to get away if he wanted. However, Kuroko stayed still and closed his eyes waiting for the so desired first kiss with his loved one.

And let me simply say one thing: The wait was totally worth it.


	2. 2

**Kasamatsu** :

"Senpaaaaaai! You are back!" The annoying Kise exclaimed, as he ran towards me.

I was ready to kick him when he throws himself at me... but he did not. It kind of hurt. After all, he was always senpai this and senpai that. I thought I was important to him, not that he would forget about me so easily.

"I am back, had to make sure you are not troubling your senpais" I said, but in reality I was just hiding my real motives.

What I was really doing is checking up on him, I missed his cheerful attitude and sunny smile. He really does brighten up someone's day... specially mine.

"Moo! You are so mean senpai!" He pouted, making me chuckle.

 _He really looks so adorable with that pout._ I thought to myself, not daring to say it out loud.

"Congrats on taking the team to victory at the Inter High, pity you guys lost at the semi finals of the Winter Cup" I congratulated him.

"We did it as a team, senpai. I wouldn't have been able to do it without them" he told me. It warmed me inside seeing how much he had grown. It made me feel better about myself... for falling for a guy- he was worth it "I could not defeat Akashicchi, but MY Tetsuyacchi did it for me! He is truly the best!" He sighed dreamily.

I blinked a few times... _did he just say MY? Tetsuyacchi? Who is that?!_

"Not again" a first year commented, facepalming himself.

"Not again?... what did I miss?" I asked, to no one in particular.

It was Kise the one who answered me excitedly, waving his phone at me:

"I am dating Tetsuyacchi now! Look, look how good we look together! We are just like a family"

The photo was one of grinning Kise one arm wrapped around a blushing Kuroko, who is holding a puppy (with a stricking resemblance to Seirin's phantom), while the other one is taking a selfie of them.

They looked so happy... so in love...

I had to blink rapidly to chase the tears away, I could not break down in front of Kise. If before hand, I did not want him to know about my feelings less now.

I always knew I was not good enough for him, and now I was proven right. Of course, it was going to be Kuroko the one he would end up with. Kise has always been obsessed with him, it was also Seirin's shadow the one who brought the bond's love for basketall back. Not to mention, the teal head had the patience of a saint (he was really the only one who could stand the hyperactive blond without constantly hitting him) and was beautiful- he even models with Kise!

I was never a competition against someone like him... why would Kise want a plain and average guy like me when he has a drop dead gorgeous basketball prodigy? A member of the GoM for Kami-sama's sake!

"So, you finally got your boy, eh?" I finally said, cracking a smile for Kise not to suspect something was off.

"Yeah... he had always liked me back. Can you believe it? Me?! Not Aominecchi or Kagamicchi! I still can't believe an angel like him loves me. He called me his sunshine... I am his sunshine senpai!" He told me, voice thick with emotions.

 _I can believe it, trust me I do... after all you are my sunshine too..._ I thought, sadly.

"Well, I have to get going. I have a project due soon and haven't started yet" with that I turned around and left the gym, ignoring Kise calling out for me.

When I reached to the school's gate I saw Moriyama waiting for me.

"So, you found out" he said.

"You knew?" I acussed him "That's why you didn't want me to come"

"You are important to him... but not on the same as Kuroko. You are someone he looks up to, as a leader. Kuroko... Well, Kise has always been obsessed with him- long before he came to Kaijou. You knew that, but I think you didn't want to see it" Moriyama told me.

"I... I... I just liked him" I broke down in tears.

I soon found myself wrapped by Moriyama arms, my face into his chest and him murmuring the same thing over and over again:

"Let it go, don't worry I will be here for you"

 _Sometimes loving hurts like a bitch._


End file.
